Secrets and Lies
by funkybananas47
Summary: Benny has been lying to his friens his entire life. One day, during History, Benny's hands start to glow and he runs out of class sweating and heaving. Will his friends discover his secrets? Story better than summary. Mainly BennyxErica. EthanxSarah and slight BennyxSarah one scene . Rated T for language, under age drinking *wink*, intense kissing scenes, ect.
1. Morning Routine

He woke up to the sound to his alarm blaring. He reached his right arm over,groping around for his alarm clock, trying to shut off the obnoxious sound. After the clock was sleeping, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. His vision, as usual, was blurry, so he grabbed his thick rimmed glasses from his bed side table and slid them on. The world of his bedroom suddenly came into focus. A room unlike the one his friends know. _A room my friends will probably never know_, he thought. He dropped his bare feet to the cold hard wood floor and looked at his phone. 6:30. He had and hour to get to school. He walked over to his closet to get his usual appearance: a blue and white polo shirt, a dark jacket, dark jeans, and his gray converse shoes. He hates the outfit, but to not get found, he must wear it. He then walked to the bathroom in side his room and took a hot shower.

After he completed his shower , he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out. He examined his body in the mirror. Though his friends saw him as the skinny, white nerd, he was not that at all. He was actually too tan for living in Canada. And he was far from being skinny. (A/N:** I don't mean he is fat.) **He had beautifully placed biceps, his chest had gorgeous pecs, and he had a 8 pack. But he wasn't staring at his muscle. He was staring at the symbol just left of his right nipple. It looked like a large (about 4 or 5 inches) tatoo, with deep creases where the black lines were, creating the image of an uncoiling snake. But it wasn't. He doesn't know what it was. All he knows is that he got it when he was a baby. He sighed. That was just one more thing his friends would never know about him. Quickly he dressed, put in his colored contacts, and went down stairs for his daily dose of potion that would change his body from strong and sexy, to pale and skinny. **(A/N: I still love Atticus... It's just that he paler than he used to be.)**

When Benny entered the kitchen, his grandmother was already sitting down at the table, with a deep red potion in a small cup placed in a chair across from hers.

"Good morning." she said.

"'Morning." Benny mumbled.

"Sleep well?" she asked, noticing his gloomy tone.

"I guess."

She eyed her grandson closely. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Benny smiled sheepishly. "I guess I'm just a little bummed that I never get to be my self. I never get to-" Benny stopped. He knew perfectly well why he couldn't do that. Knew perfectly well he would get caught the second he did and have to move, change his name, his life. It has happened before. More than once.

His grandmother smiled at him then pushed the red liquid towards him. "Drink up. You need to leave in a few minutes." He reluctantly took the potion and chugged it down and grimaced. Almost immediately his body began to change. "Nearly 10 years and I still haven't gotten used to the taste." he said, making his grandmother chuckle. It was good seeing him back to normal. He got up and walked over to get his backpack from the couch, where he left it last night.

"Bye Grandma!" he said , heading for the door.

"Be careful! Don't hurt anyone! You are stronger than them even with the potion." she warned.

"I know. I will be careful." he said in a reassuring tone.

"And don't forget; your powers should be coming any day now, so if you start feeling anything, call me."

"Got it. And don't worry, I'll be fine." he said and shot out the door.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so please help me! Tell me what you liked and what I should change! But please, no negative comments! Also, I don't know what "pec" is short for, all I know is that it's chest muscle... I guess... Please review!**


	2. Help!

**Hey guys. I know a lot of you are really pissed that I am only posting this author's note, but ( as you have noticed **) **I have really bad writers block. I have the story planned out in my head (more like 50 of them) but every time i try to put i on paper, I just can't sort it out I'm gonna need y'alls (haha! I'm goin all Texan on ya!) me few ideas for chapter 2 (no new characters. Bennica and Ethara are my OTP.) and i'll put it in my story! I can't put them all... But I'm sure all of them are going to be amazing! Thank you! I'll update soon! (I hope...)**


End file.
